Europe's Skies
by NordicsHeart
Summary: A fic-let on Sweden meeting Finland for the first time. Read inside for more background. Viking-age fanfic. Rated 'cause it
1. Europe's Skies

'**Sup fan-ficcers'? Pink-Black-Imperfection here, I was reading an amazing DenNor story of the viking ages, I got to a chapter where SPOILERS- Denmark/Mathias had to go to Prussia/Gilbert to revive Norway/Lukas after Canada/Matthew killed him. So if someone wouldn't be too annoyed as to PM me a link to that story 'cause I'm not vigalent nor am I patient. (This was based off that story so I need references.) X'D**

**So, anyways, along with the story. ;3;**

Stupid Lukas for falling for it.

Stupid Mathias for cheating.

Stupid Emil for helping Mathias.

A branch snapped under my foot, I glared down, stomping on it to ensure destruction of the useless and dead remain of a tree above me. Snarling profanities, I marched along, I was just on the outside of a village.

I glared at anyone who dared to look me in the eyes, cold, dead, icy blue would meet various shades of violet, green, brown..I continued to walk through the marketplace of the small town. I could see why these people would fear me, I was taller than the five-foot men here, _far taller_. But as soon as one man looked too long and I turned to snap his neck with a dead look in my eyes, I heard a familiar voice.

"Matthew, let the _stupide chose_ go!" I turned to see a familiar Frenchman with an Englishman holding back a young boy whose brother had died young. I snorted to myself without humor, ""H," my voice was something to get used to, but it could intimidate almost anyone, "Fr'ncis, R'thur, shdn't y' be goin' s'mwhre?" I barked as Arthur chuckled, "Why are you asking us this?" "'Cause y'r boy's str'ngln' s'mne', 'y d'mb br't" his face contorted into a snarl as his thick eyebrows furrowed angrily as he screamed at me, "ALFRED BLOODY DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BROTHER! I HOPE MATTHEW WAS ABLE TO KILL LUKAS SLOWLY YOU BLOODY-" the British man couldn't finish before I wrenched him free of Francis' grasp and slammed him against the stone wall of a nearby house, face inches away from his.

"Y'r. S'n. D'd. Wh't?" I spat, pulling my arm that was still clenched around the small man's esophagus, shoving him up against the wall. I dropped his flinching figure on the ground, allowing his sorry hide to cough up blood as he looked shakily up at me. I glared until he flinched and turned to Francis who'd ran at me, I grasped his neck like I had Arthur's as Matthew watched in horror, "WH' K'LL'D L'K'S!?" I shook him roughly, slamming his skull against the wall, "I did!" I watched Francis slump against the wall as I turned stiffly to Matthew. "I killed Lukas!" he screamed, "I thought-no-I knew, that if I took away the one thing your brother loved more than anything..he'd feel the same pain I did when I lost my only brother! Your family disgusts m-" I charged at him, remembering how father had told me of battle, seeing red when you clutched the bloodlust close to you.

I shoved the young man against the back of the alley, I leaned in towards him, "I w'nna str'n'gle h'm 'n h'rt h'm s'm'ch s'ya do" I growled, "B't k'll'n L'k's m'k's m'w'nn'a k'll y'll th'm're."  
I snapped at him as he began to turn red-violet. I cracked his head against the wall, tossing him aside without looking back at the other two, "'Y 'll g't 'tta m's'ght." my face twisted into a fearsome snarl that could make my face belong to a wolf's, I glared at the three fourths trash left of the previous attack, "'R m'ybe 'll j'st k'll 'y if 'y'd'nt." that snarl twisted into a gruesome and bloodthirsty smile. That's when they snatched up their remainder of their kin and ran from me as fast as their feet could carry.

***le gasp!* FOREIGN LANGUAGES!**

**French -:- stupide - stupide (cognate)**  
**French -:- chose - thing**

**Review if you have an opinion? No flaming though? C:**


	2. Radioactive

**I forgot the disclaimer! ;n; Hetalia belongs to Himaruya. ('Hope that's how you spell it. U ) Ooookkaaaaaaayy..this is Finland's POV/chapter. I'm most likely just gonna quote my favorite song now..**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_~ Imagine Dragons, 'Radioactive'_

I couldn't open my eyes, yet I saw something.

No. _Someone_.

He was beautiful, in a sense, platinum blonde hair that shimmered as he walked over to me. "Tell Berwald I care for him and I want him to be happy, vennligst," he looked at me, "I have to go and help Mathias," he sighed, his lavender eyes reflecting hope and love as he looked back to me, "I hope you can help me, I know you'll be as benign as possible," he turned to leave, glancing at me over his shoulder, "I'm Lukas, by the way." he smiled and vanished.

My eyes jolted open, I saw a huge man looming over me, looking many years older than me. His cold blue eyes bore into my brown ones. I tried to scream but he shoved his hand over my mouth to muffle it. I smacked his hand away, whimpering instead. His pretty eyes widened, I flinched, waiting for him to punch, hit, or kick me.

"Hämta. Upp." he barked, I didn't flinch, instead looking up with my eyes meeting his, I stood slowly, reaching behind me for my dagger I kept handy. Nothing. I glowered at the man, looking over him twice to make sure I didn't miss if he had my dagger. I spotted it in his hand. I'd learned to be quick in this town, at least if someone tried to steal from a weak looking one like me.

I sprinted straight to him, he braced himself as if a child were to attack him lovingly yet roughly. I smirked to myself, lungeing to the side at the last second, snatching it in my hand. whipping around to face him. He was shocked and stepped forward, "Pysy takaisin," I snarled at him, my eyes alive with an animalistic feeling of self-defense.

He tilted his head like a curious animal. What language does this man speak? I still stood defensively, "What language?" I snapped quietly, my voice still sounded like a young man's, this seemed to surprise the man too. His face contorted into a grimacing, "I c'n sp'k 'ngl'sh," he spoke curtly. I became concerned, "Do you need something to help your throat?" I questioned, my kinder side getting the best of me, was this the man that Lukas spoke of? "Are you Berwald?" I looked over him carefully.

**So..Yes.**  
**Short and crappy..2 chapters within the day of publishing.**  
**I don't know what else to add here..**  
**If I got anything wrong..pleazzeeee dun kill meh! ; TT TT**


End file.
